


Stay in your Lane

by miumi15



Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: Everything is Ryan's fault, OC, Ryan just stick to making swords, surprisingly Alexander isn't the one that fucks shit up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miumi15/pseuds/miumi15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Lane is a khonsurian blacksmith who runs a shop with her three sisters after recovering from the loss of their parents whom died in a terrorist attack 7 years prior. Ryan and her sister's are visited by arcadian ambassador Alexander de Leveque and his assistant Cog, there to pick up a package. Unfortunately for Ryan, her most hidden secret is discovered by her sister and Alexander. It's then up to Ryan to figure out how to weasel herself out of her childhood home and never look back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay in your Lane

**Author's Note:**

> This was done originally for a one time thing for CW OC week, but I accidentally got really attached to my Oc's and now I'm writing Ryan's whole life out in my head. My first attempt at an OC fic in such a long time. Ah middle school flashbacks. Hopefully this isn't as angsty and is actually entertaining. Have fun reading!

“BINDY! BINDY! BINDY! BELINDA PLEASE ANSWER ME!” A young girl of only thirteen wailed through the ash, smoke, and ruins of what used to be a residential area of the kingdom Mercia. “Belinda!” She had no idea where she was or what had happened, she just wanted to go home. From the corner of her eye, the young girl caught a sudden movement and wide grin grew on her face, “BINDY!” Her smile left as quickly as it had appeared. There was no Bindy, instead it was a tall stranger robed in tattered brown rags. The man had just climbed out of the rubble and dusted himself off. “You! You did this! I never should have trusted you! Help! Help! Guards! Magic user!”   
The man let out a shrill laugh, “If I hang so will you, you filthy little traitor!” A sudden surge of yellow energy ripped through the girl’s abdomen and a silvery light spilled out. “Hah! I was right! I knew it! 'I never should have trusted you.' Have fun swinging kid!” The small girl fell to the floor, hitting her head on a rock on the way down. The shrill laugh grew more distant and the smoldering rubble faded to black. 

“-ere! One more survivor!” There was ringing in the girl’s ears and the yelling above her wasn’t helping. “Hey kid, I need you to wake up for me, just let me know you’re conscious.” reluctantly she opened her eyes slowly. Her eyesight was blurry at first and a migraine equal to millions of knives digging into her skull greeted her. “There you go, can you move?” The speaker was a thin blonde man in Mercian military uniform. His face, voice, and fidgeting body proved of his great concern. “Hey you alright? Can you not move? I’ll get help.”  
Help, she needed to help, “Belinda!” she quickly sat up and surveyed her surroundings only to be thrown off guard by the excruciating headache, joined with a nauseous bubbling developing in the depths of her belly.   
“Hey slowly now, you just survived a terrible accident.”   
She grabed a fistful of his coat, “Belinda! Belinda needs me! Where is she? Where is my father and mother!?”  
“Uh-”  
“Did you find her? She has long black hair, different colored eyes one blue the other green, she’s 16!”   
“I- kid, I’m-”  
“Franz.” A stern man wearing the same red uniform and adorning a brunette bob-cut stood a couple feet away, posture straight, eyes condemning everything they landed on.  
“Lieutenant! Another survivor!” Franz stood to his feet in the presence of this new soldier.   
“Sir? Please where are they?” The girl’s eyes glazed over with tears.   
The “Lieutenant” let out a tired sigh, “there was only one other survivor in this area. Franz.” The Lieutenant didn’t even give the rest of the command before turning and walking away.   
“Can you stand?” Franz asked.   
“Yes. What does he mean one survivor?” She was only given a stuttered answer that she couldn’t make out.   
“Uh, um, uh W-what’s your name?”   
“Ryan, Ryan Lane.”   
“Ah, well, Ryan… Everything will be ok. I’m going to take you to the medical bay.”   
The rest of their walk was in silence, Ryan preferred it this way, she’d rather contemplate everything that had happened that morning in quiet. When they arrived to the med bay she was greeted by nurses who assessed the damage she had undergone, and Franz left to join the Lieutenant once more. The Nurse finished and there was nothing more than a slight concussion and bruised shoulders. But wait her stomach! Should she tell them? No, it was nothing serious. But that silver… thing that came out. Was that… no… it couldn’t have been. She lifted her shirt up just a bit, expecting some sort of wound.  
“Ryan?” A young nurse slightly older than Belinda called her from the doorway of her hospital room. She’d save her stomach injury for later. Was it even an injury? There was nothing there that looked bruised. “Ryan Lane, your sister is Belinda Lane correct?”  
“Yes that’s right, have you found her?” She stood from her bed.   
“This way please.” She ran to the door and barely heard what the nurse asked next. “Ms. Lane I must relay some… disheartening news to you and your sister when we arrive. Do you have any other relatives in the city dear?”   
“My Mother and Father, last I saw them they were with a customer. I left with my sister to explore the city, we… got separated.”  
“I see. Ms. Lane I apologize but I come with news of misfortune, but your parents have-”   
“Bindy!” Ryan caught sight of Belinda’s room and ran to it. Belinda was lying on a cot unconscious and not waking up when Ryan called to her. There was a heavy amount of gauze wrapped around her head, crimson speckles of blood could only slightly be seen. “is she ok?”  
“She did take a heavy blow to the head by flying debris, she's lucky she isn't isn't in a coma. I figured she’d be awake by now. However she may need some more time to wake. Please Ms. Lane I must speak with you of your parents. Are your parents the only relatives the two of you have here?”   
“Yeah, we’re here on business. The rest of my family is in Khonsur. Why what’s wrong? Where are my parents? They were in the central part of the town.”   
“... Ms. Lane I’m afraid the central part was hit as well. Terrorists hit the western and central parts of the city. You and your sister survived the western explosion that took out half the road you were on, luckily the two of you were only on the edge of the devastation, so neither of you took to critical injury. Your parents however were not as lucky. They were caught right in the middle of it al-”  
“No. No, they were safe, no. You have the wrong people Miss. They with a customer.” Ryan grabbed her head that ached only more, a quick flick of silver caught her attention, but it was caught before she could concern herself with it. Tears she had no feeling of began to wash over her soot covered cheeks.   
“Mr. Conrad and Mrs. Ivy Lane are you parents are they not?”  
"yes, but-"  
"Ryan dear please settle down I know this is hard to take in but-"  
“NO! No! It can’t be them! Belinda! Belinda!” She turned to her sister and shook her. “Belinda wake up! Please Belinda! Belinda!”   
************************************************************************************************

“Belinda wake up. Hey Belinda. C’mon Bindy I already prepared the furnaces and opened shop. If I have to get the pitcher again, I’ll make sure it has ice in it.” Ryan moved to get the pitcher.  
“I’m up, I’m up. Give me a moment.” Belinda rubbed her sore back, barely managing to sit up in bed. “How do you do it Ryan?”  
“Do what?” Ryan said opening the curtain to let sunlight in her sister’s once gloomy room.  
Belinda growled and threw a cover over her face, “get up early." Belinda muffled through the blankets, "You and Arlie are such morning people, yet you’re up all night studying! And who knows what you’re even studying anymore. One summer it’s swordsmithing the next it’s swordfighting! At least the last one Arlie acted like an actual human and got tired. You however are up and about prepping for 10 days ahead of time!” Belinda threw a hand up to her face, “oh how it must feel to be young and energetic.”   
“It feels empowering now are you getting up or not. You just got 3 orders of pistols from another Arcadian, those need gilded details on the barrel, I haven'te heard back from the anonymous Arcadian trying to bypass our no travel policy. The Mercian guy came back and has put down another offer for ALL of Daphne’s longbows.”   
“Tell that asshole he can buy his toys somewhere else, wait how much?”   
Ryan took out a small notebook from her back pocket and flipped to a page tagged with yellow stickers. “2,000 this time”  
“Oh my goodness! 90 more than last time! Throw his offer out! My sister is not an apprentice! She is a master at what she does. Everything we craft is a masterpiece, at least the Arcadians understand and respect that.” She got out of bed and slightly straightened her back before hissing in pain.   
“Damn it Belinda what did you do now?” Ryan ran to her side and lifted Belinda’s night shirt and found a long purplish bruise wrapped along the lower section of Belinda’’s back. “Belinda! What in the world!”   
“I, uh, dropped 4 boxes of lumber on myself while trying to stack them in storage.” Belinda yelled in pain when Ryan poked at it.   
“I told you already, you’re not allowed to handle any of the storage work. That’s for Daphne, Arlie, and me. We’re done watching you nearly crush yourself under everything doubled your size.” It wasn't the first time Belinda got herself in a shop accident, in fact she had scars adorning nearly every inch of her person with "accident scars", majority being on her back. She often times tripped over herself and onto working material. Her largest and most serious scar being from when she was 18 and fell backwards onto one of Ryan’s heated blades left a darker, redder scar between her shoulder blades.   
“I have to get back to my work, you however are going to postpone the crafting and go out to town and buy us new material for Arlie.” Ryan grabbed another notebook from a pouch she had hanging on her side. She wrote out a check and signed it for her sister before handing it the elder sister.  
“I thought we just restocked for her?” Belinda commented while throwing on any clothing laying nearby.   
“She’s recently discovered a new technique for imitating Arcadian clothing material and wants to practice more on it. Seeing as how it’s nearly her birthday I’d say we buy her enough for 1 outfitting.” Ryan grabbed Belinda’s purse and threw in all necessities her sister would need for her trip to the capitol where most imports were.   
“You just don’t want to hear Daphne bickering with Arlie over her skill sets anymore.” Belinda laughed.   
“It’s none of Daphne’s business on what Arlie chooses in mastering. Arlie has shown great interest in just about every craft, so we should trust her to choose her own master work just like mom and dad trusted us.” At the mention of their mother and father, Belinda grew gloomier. It didn’t take long for Ryan to catch on, “Bindi please don’t take that the wrong way. I’m not comparing you to them I only meant to- “   
“It’s fine Ryan. We should look on them as great examples. I’ll talk with Daphne and have her relax more with Arlie.” Belinda had just finished preparing for her parting when her name yelled from the bottom floor.   
“Belindaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” two voices yelling in fact.  
“Well, well, well speak of the devils.” After the screeching yells, then came the thundering footsteps, the crunch of Belinda’s bedroom door, and the two youngest of the siblings nearly tripping over one another trying to get to the eldest first.   
“Belinda! They’re coming!”Arlie was the first to grab a hold of Belinda’s arm.   
“No Arlie HE’S coming! Ryan he’s coming!” Daphne unusually chipper and frantic like her younger sister grab a hold of Ryan’s arms. “I can’t believe it! And I’ve been chosen to show him here! Ryan you do have your best works ready right! Make sure they’re all polished, make sure they sparkle like clean water! Make sure Arlie behaves!”   
“Me! You behave! I can just imagine you tomorrow ‘oh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir’” Arlie mocked with a pompus “Daphne” accent, “‘ how do yooou very much doooooo. Oh siiiiiiiiiir please do regail your tales of being the most gooooooooooregous diplomat. Oh si-” Arlie had taken to flipping a ponytail, then twirling it, and finally sashaying her hips all the while pretending Belinda’s coatrack was this stranger.   
“Arlie stop it! I don’t sound like that! This is very important and you’re acting like a child!” Daphne made to grab at Arlie but the later had danced aside and continued to mock her.   
“Oh would you look at meeeeee, I’m Daffodile, and I simply must be the very best. Can’t you see how great I am by how mature I a-”  
Belinda suddenly let out a whistle that made the other sisters cringe, “Girls! Please settle down. Arlie sit down. Daphne what’s happening.”   
“There was a messenger at the door! It was from the capital! Our work is well renowned we’ll be having a diplomat visiting us from Arcadia! He’s the one who placed the order for silver trimmed rapier that nearly cost us the shop!” Daphne was nearly prancing in place.   
“You could have just given her this Daphne.” Arlie held out a yellow parchment with the khonsur insignia placed on it.   
Belinda took it and Ryan read over her shoulder. “An Ambassador Belinda!” Ryan exclaimed.  
“Not just any ambassador. A-”   
“Alexander de Leveque!” Daphne finished for Belinda. Alexander, Daphne’s idol since she was 11 and had first seen him on his visit to khonsur. He represented everything she aspired to be. Resilient, charismatic, and seemed to allways get what he wanted. She had begun her studies to become a politician for when she got older, however her artform called to her more so settled on only fantasizing the day she’s meet Alexander de Leveque and he’d sweep her right off her feet.   
“Well then, he’s the asshole who tried to get Khonsur to overrule our delivery policy.” Ryan commented.   
“Ryan!” Daphne yelled completely offended and ready to lecture Ryan.   
“I don’t care if he’s your number one teen idol Daph, this guy tried to go through some great lengths just for us to go to arcadia and drop off his stupid sword. We have that policy for a reason.”  
“Ryan, please be sensible. You’re the most educated of us, so how can you be so daft as to argue with a diplomat! You actually told him no! We’re lucky if he doesn’t come tomorrow and tear this place to the ground.”   
“Now who’s being the nonsensible one.” Ryan retorted.   
“Daphne please control yourself. I understand who this man is but Ryan is right, we have that policy for a reason. And I’m glad Prophet Iahkhet agreed with us on this, we don’t deliver outside of Khonsur. It’s too dangerous, if foreign customer’s want our products so much they come to khonsur and pick them up.” Belinda fixed her purse and walked towards the door. “I want this house cleaned by the time I get back. Arlie this means your station is in order and there aren’t any jewels for me to trip on. Daphne, you’re usually good at keeping tidy but you’ve been slack on the wood shavings, pick them up, our house isn’t kindling. Ryan the ashes are traveling to my work area and irritating my allergies.” The sisters followed Belinda out to the front door. “We are the Lane sister’s, we put love and pride into everything we create. We’ve proven that was this guest, let’s make sure he leaves remembering that. Ryan you’re in charge till I get back.” She stopped and glared at Arlie and Daphne, “No arguing or the both of you will spend the rest of tomorrow locked in your rooms.” The door slammed shut and Ryan could’ve sworn she heard Belinda sprint away.   
Ryan let out an exasperated sigh and looked towards Arlie, “so what does Daph sound like?”   
“Oh siiiiiiiiiiiiiir” Arlie swished her hips again and the two nearly fell over from laughing hysterically.   
“Ryan I swear, stop encouraging her! Get to work the both of you!”


End file.
